Firestar
Firestar is a muscular, battle-scarred ginger tom with a flame colored pelt, and bright emerald eyes. History Super Editions ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Rusty is a young kittypet tom with a flame colored pelt and green eyes, sitting on a fence overlooking the forest. Bluestar is interested in him after seeing him while she was patrolling. Bluestar also sees him hunting a mouse, and thinks that he has a natural hunting ability. She mentions him to the medicine cat, Spottedleaf, who knows almost right away why Bluestar is interested in the him. Bluestar asks Graypaw to keep an eye on Rusty. Revealing that Graypaw's encounter with Rusty wasn't an accident. At the end Bluestar is thinking that Goosefeather is right, that fire will blaze through the forest. Rusty appears at the last chapter and the manga. He is in the ThunderClan camp for the first time. He then earns his apprentice name, Firepaw. Bluestar remembers Goosefeather's prophecy and looks at Firepaw as the fire that will blaze through the Clan. ''Firestar's Quest'' :Coming Soon Original Series ''Into the Wild'' :Rusty, a young kittypet, as been having strange dreams of hunting in the forest. He is shown to have a great in interest the forest. :Rusty finally builds up enough courage to go into the forest, and when he does, he is attacked by a forest cat named Graypaw. He trys to fight Graypaw, unlike most kittypets who would run away. Graypaw senses that cats from his clan are near and tells Rusty to go away; but Rusty is too late. Bluestar and Whitestorm walk over to them. ''Fire and Ice'' :Coming Soon. ''Forest of Secrets'' :Coming Soon. ''Rising Storm'' :Coming Soon. ''A Dangerous Path'' :Coming Soon. ''The Darkest Hour'' :Coming Soon. Quotes :Rusty: "Do I have to go? I only came to hunt for a mouse or two. I'm sure there's enough to go around!" Bluestar: "There is never enough! If you didn't live such a soft, kittypet life you would know that!" Rusty: "I had not thought of it that way. I'm sorry. I will not hunt here again." :Lionheart: "You speak from your heart, young Firepaw. This will make you a stronger warrior one day." Tigerclaw: "Or it might make him give in to kittypet weakness right at the moment of attack" :Bluestar: "You will be a great leader. One of the greatest the forest has ever known. You will have the warmth of fire to protect your clan, and the fierceness of fire to defend it. You will be Firestar, the light of Thunderclan." :Graystripe: "So you didn't wait for me." Firestar: "I couldn't." Graystripe: "You could not risk the clan by keeping them in the forest." Firestar: "If it had been only my life at stake, I would have waited." :Firestar: "My warriors have only one life to lose. I am no different." :Jayfeather: "He gave his life to save the thing that mattered most to him. His clanmates. He truly has the power of the stars in his paws now. You will see him again, when it is time." Family Mate: :Sandstorm Daughters: :Squirrelflight :Leafpool Mother: :Nutmeg Father: :Jake Sister: :Princess Half-sister: :Ruby Half-brothers: :Scourge :Socks Nephew: :Cloudtail Grand-Nephews: :Dewkit :Snowkit Grand-Nieces: :Amberkit Great-Grand-Nieces: :Dovewing :Ivypool Grandsons: :Lionblaze :Jayfeather Granddaughters: :Hollyleaf Firestarwarrior.png|Warrior version Firestarleader.png|Leader version